


The Secret Plan

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	The Secret Plan

**Title:** The secret plan  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** rps  
Pairing/Characters **:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:**   301 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Quaint

~~~~~~~~

 

Jared quietly got out of the car, manually pulling the garage door down so the rumble and grind of the old door wouldn’t wake Jensen up. He hated Wednesdays because it was the night he worked past midnight, and Jensen had to work early the next day. It was the one day that they never got to see each other awake. 

Carefully opening the door to the house, Jared closed it quietly, and went about hanging his coat in the closet and putting his belongings away all the while tiptoeing around the main floor. When he turned the corner into the kitchen, he froze, seeing Jensen’s head and shoulders outlined against the moonlight from the window. He was slouched over the kitchen table, a pencil in the middle of the floor nearby—presumably having rolled off the table. 

Smiling, Jared made his way over and lifted Jensen from the chair without disturbing him so he could lay him gently on their bed down the hall. Pulling the covers over Jensen, Jared couldn’t help but smile when Jensen made a cute noise and snuggled further into the covers. 

Returning downstairs to make a quick wash of his dishes and pack Jensen’s lunch for the morning, Jared paused when he saw the notebook that Jensen had fallen asleep on. Curious, he walked over and flipped it open after snatching the pencil from its resting spot on the ground. Setting the pencil down, Jared sunk into the chair, taking in the patterns of lines on the notebook paper. Tracing his fingers over them, Jared glanced down the short hall tow here Jensen slept and for the hundredth time, he thought he couldn’t love him more. 

On the notebook, were Jensen’s _secret_ sketches of a floor plan for a house they’d barely ever mentioned building. 

  
  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
